Warui Kedo
by dingyou
Summary: Rukawa and Sakuragi fought and someone is up to the challenge of bringing them back together. One-shot.


TITLE: WARUI KEDO

AUTHOR: dingyou

DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is not mine. *sniffs* It belongs to Takehiko Inoue-san.

RATING: T

AN: A RuHana ficlet... or fic... whatever. ^^; Kaede could be OOC here. And maybe Sakuragi-kun, too. Reviews appreciated. Flames won't be tolerated. ^_^

------

WARUI KEDO

Rukawa parked his Black Honda Accord Coupe on an empty parking space in front of his office building. He looked at his watch as he got out of the car. It read 11:00 AM. Meeting started at 10:30 and he's goddamn late. But he doesn't care. Hell, he stopped caring about everything after what happened that night.

"Rukawa, you're late. The meeting has already started," Rango Koichiro, Rukawa's assistant, said as he saw his boss about to enter his office. "The clients have been waiting for 45 minutes already."

"To hell with them," Rukawa coldly mustered as he entered his office and lazily slumped onto his leather chair.

Rango pounded his fist on Rukawa's desk. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! This is what you've been waiting for, right? You have been targeting to add another account for this company for months and now that a chance has come. you're acting like the big bastard you-"

"Choose your words carefully when you talk to me, Rango," came the ice-cold voice and stare that froze Rango from where he was standing. "Can't Kiyota handle it alone? He's a goddamn Operations Manager, after all."

"It's not his job to discuss the rules and regulations of the company and how the agents are being taken care of. You're the Site Director. The first impression of the clients for this company lies in your hands, Rukawa. We've been wanting to add another account to this company. And these are potential clients. This could be the account that we've been waiting for," Rango said, apparently trying to keep his temper under control.

Rukawa heaved out a heavy sigh and motioned Rango to go. "Yare yare. Go on. Tell them I'll be there in a minute."

Right after Rango left, Rukawa rested his head on both palms. _This is all your fault, do'ahou,_ he thought as scenes of the last night's fight flooded his mind for what seemed to be the Nth time today - his ahou stepping out of a Red Jaguar, that sweet, sweet smile he gave the driver, that familiar face on the driver's seat, one whom he considered his greatest basketball rivals aside from Sendoh...

He pounded his fist on his desk. The Ice Man that he's always been tagged, showing signs of weakness and vulnerability was never in his vocabulary. Deciding to just go on with his day and get everything else done and over with, he stood up, gathered the necessary documents and headed for the meeting.

------

"Osoku natte sumimasen," Rukawa said as he entered the conference room.

Seven pairs of eyes immediately sought their way to the pale-faced, raven-haired Site Director. His fox eyes quickly made a scan of the room. Four Americans, apparently the La Fonera Communications Board of Directors, and of course, Kiyota and Rango.

Rango immediately stood up. "Rukawa-san, this is Ms. Tara James, Business Advisor and Managing Director," Rango said as a middle aged blonde woman stood up and shook Rukawa's hand gently.

"Mr. Ronald Logan, Chairman of the Media and Communications Group," and a man, roughly in his mid-30's, stood up and smiled as he enthusiastically shook Rukawa's hand.

"Mr. Nathan Pace, Executive Vice President for Commercial Services," Rango introduced a well built and quite handsome man of late 20's who immediately stood up and instead of shaking Rukawa's hand, he made a traditional Japanese bow.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Rukawa-san," Nathan politely said.

Rukawa was amazed that despite the man being gaijin, he has the politeness and respecful personality like that of a Japanese. He made the same bow in acknowledgement. "Hajimemashite," he said, as he gave Nathan a closer look. "Are you half Japanese or something?"

"No, he's not. If you'll be hearing anything Japanese from him, it was me who taught him everything he knows about it. And is that a way to greet a future business partner? Not to mention a good friend? Matta ku."

_Ano koe. I definitely know that voice,_ Rukawa thought as he turned around, seeking the owner of the voice. And to his surprise, he saw a woman his own age, fair complexion, wavy, dark brown hair, pretty eyes. In fact, she reminds him a lot of Miyagi Ryota...

"Genki desu ka, Rukawa-san?" the woman said with a slight smirk, arms crossed on her chest.

"Madoka!" Rukawa exclaimed as he gave the woman a tight hug. "Hisashiburi da ne! Kami-sama it's so good to see you. Wow, you just don't have any idea how beautiful you've become," he said with a wide smile.

"Believe me, I've heard enough," she said with a raised brow. "Kidding! It's great to see you too, Rukawa," Madoka said, hugging Rukawa just as tight. "It's been, what, 4 years since we've seen each other, right?"

"Yeah, 4 goddamn years," Rukawa said with a broad smile. He looked at the girl closely, who looked definitely stunning in her corporate outfit. "What's this? Sore ja... omae..." Rukawa trailed off, beginning to realize the situation he's in.

"That's Miyagi Madoka, Rukawa-san. Chairman, President and Chief Executive Officer of La Fonera Communications," Rango introduced.

This gave Rukawa another surprise. "Nani? Chairman? President? CEO? Hountou ka, Madoka?"

Madoka smiled at this. "Sou yo. And we're here because we've been eyeing out BPOs which are competitive enough to deliver the satisfaction our customers deserve. And when I heard that UmiComm's current Site Director is none other than the infamous Rukawa Kaede, guess what? We're here to ask for your service."

"That's right," Tara agreed. "Based on your company's records, Mr. Rukawa, your Quality Assurance scores are impressive, backed up with you high Customer Satisfaction survey returns, currently at 96%. And for the past 4 years of operation, scores never want down below 95% for Quality and 93% for Customer Satisfaction. I mean, your agents must've undergone intensive training. It's not easy to achieve impressive numbers like these."

Ronald smiled. "Couldn't agree more there. Plus, if you look at the Service Level records, you guys never failed. Not even once. And that's something amazing."

"While we were waiting for you, we decided to take a look around the premise and we were impressed with what we saw. We've also interviewed your trainers, operation managers and agents and they had nothing but praises for this company," Madoka then gave Rukawa a sincere smile. "Seems like your reputation still preceeds you, Rukawa-kun."

_I wouldn't have done it all if weren't for that ahou. Kami-sama, I've never thought I'd miss him this much. It's killing me,_ he thought.

"So I have decided to put our company's fate in your hands. Looks like you've got another account in. Omedetou, Rukawa-kun. Omedetou, minna," she smiled.

Everyone proceeded on congratulating each other, while Rukawa was rooted in place, seemingly unable to process the events going on around him. This, of course, did not escape Madoka's keen senses.

"Daijoubu ka, Rukawa-kun? Dou shita?" Madoka asked the raven haired man, a sincere worried look seen across her face.

This made Rukawa snap back to reality. "I-Iya. Nan demo nai yo. Daijoubu da," he assured the woman.

The girl raised a brow. "You better be. 'Cause you're having lunch with me. We'll be talking about a lot of things. That also includes the IT provider who's gonna work with us," Madoka said with a wink. What that wink meant, Rukawa had no idea. The she turned to face the others. "Sore ja, moo jikan desu. We'll do the all the formalities later this afternoon at 2:30. How's that, Mr. Site Director?"

Rukawa could do nothing but just smile. "Sore wa ii desu."

"Ureshii. Mata atode oaishimasho," Madoka said with a wide smile and together with her subordinates, she went out of the conference room, leaving Rukawa, Rango and Kiyota.

"What was that, Rukawa?! What was that?!," Kiyota exclaimed on his feet. "Jesus Christ, if only I knew that it's gonna be this easy, I would've never burned my brows preparing all those office data presentations. You know how much I hate MS PowerPoint. And hey, I never had any idea that Madoka-chan's the CEO of La Fonera. And Kami-sama, did you see how gorgeous she was?"

Rukawa faced Kiyota at this. "Knock it off, Kiyota. She would never even take a second look at a 'saru like you."

"Nan da to?!" was all Kiyota could say.

"So you're an acquiantance of the CEO's? Never imagined that," Rango sarcastically commented.

"Not just me. Kiyota's too. And she's not just an acquiantance. She's one of our treasured friends. She was even my ex-girlfriend," Rukawa said.

"Your what?!" Rango snapped in disbelief.

"I have to go. See you all at 2:30, Rango, Kiyota," he said, nodding at the 2 men before leaving the conference room.

------

Rukawa sat on the office restaurant, looking at his pre ordered mocca latte. He has arranged a special table in the restaurant for his lunch appointment with Madoka.

But the woman was late, which was very unlike her. Any moment now, Rukawa expected to see her bounce up, her wavy hair streaming behind her and her pretty eyes aglow.

Rukawa heard footsteps behind him, but they seemed rather rough and heavy for a girl like Madoka. He turned around and found Sakuragi staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Sakuragi said sadly. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me again."

Rukawa had said that, but now he was beginning to wish he hadn't acted like a bastard fuck. "Madoka asked to meet me here." As he gazed at Sakuragi, his heart began to throb painfully.

"Oh," Sakuragi said, hurt. "I'll just go then."

"Hanamichi..."

The red head's steps immediately halted upon hearing the sound of his name. Rukawa calling his name has not even once failed in making his knees weak.

"Nan da?" Sakuragi said casually as he turned to look at the raven haired boy.

"I... I... was wrong. You know how much I love you, right?" Rukawa said, not tearing his gaze on the red head's eyes.

Sakuragi sighed. "Yes, yes. Of course I do. But-"

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Sakuragi said, smiling. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

"So," Rukawa said as he broke the kiss. "You're not leaving me for that bastard?"

Sakuragi frowned at this. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you got out of his car, Hana. You certainly looked like youwere dating him, you know."

And the red head threw in a fit of giggles. "Baka na! So this is what it's all about? So you're jealous, huh? Hahahahaha!"

Rukawa fake scowled. "May I ask what's so funny?"

"I knew everything's gonna be ok."

The two men whirled around and saw Madoka smiling sweetly at them. Next to her standing was the very reason of their fight last night - Sawakita Eiji.

"What's that guy doing here?" Rukawa's temper rose upon seeing Sawakita.

Madoka laughed a hearty one. "Rukawa-kun. I'm sure you know Sawakita Eiji, Senior Executive Vice President and Chief Operating Officer of La Fonera Communications..."

"... and Madoka-chan's fiancee, kono bakayarou," Sakuragi said, planting Rukawa's cheek a quick peck.

"N-Nani?" Rukawa stammered. "F-Fiancee?"

Sawakita smiled at this. "Sakuragi told us everything that happened right after I gave him ride to your condo. I felt really guilty and I told myself that it should've been Madoka who gave him a ride instead of me."

Sakuragi looked at his koibito intently. "These two called me up immediately when they got to the airport. They told me that they're transacting some business here and they would like me to help them with it. My care broke down at that time so he offered me a ride home."

Rukawa gave him a confused look. "So... You mean...?"

"That's what you get from not listening to my explainations, you bakayarou," Sakuragi grinned.

"But hey, if not for that, our surprises could've been spoiled," Sawakita grinned.

Now both Rukawa and Sakuragi gave them a confused look.

"Eiji and I decided to make NekoTech our major IT vendor, Rukawa-kun. They'll be providing you your major IT needs for our account. That way, you can work together. How about that?" Madoka said.

"M-Madoka, Sawakita... Hountou ka? Are you serious, really?" Sakuragi stammered at the news.

Sawakita then closed in on them. "The only way I can make it up to you two."

"Arigato, futari to mo. Hountou ni..." he trailed off as he gave his precious red head another hug.

_You deserve to be happy, you guys. You always did,_ Madoka thought as she rested her head on Sawakita's shoulders. She always knew that whenever these two are together, everything else in this world will be fine.

-owari-

_~Ding, September 12, 2009~_


End file.
